Modern television receivers are replete with inputs for displaying the output of various electronic equipment. For example, in modern high definition television receivers, there may be a 75 ohm RF input, one or more S-video inputs, two or more composite video inputs, two or more component video inputs, two or more HDMI or DVI inputs, and numerous audio inputs. The remote control device for the television receiver ordinarily has push buttons to enable remote actuation of the respective inputs on the receiver. The remote control device may also be “universal” in that it also operates to control the electronic and sound components (equipment) that are connected to the respective inputs. As a result of the large number of inputs that are controlled by the remote control and also the different electronic components (equipment) that are controlled by the remote control device, a person who is not a technophile may become confused when using the remote control device and may find it difficult to return to the particular mode and input desired.
For example, the user may ordinarily desire to watch a program transmitted on a desired channel via a satellite receiver or cable receiver connected to one of the HDMI inputs of the high definition television receiver. However, that user, or someone else, may have watched a DVD on a DVD player that is connected to one of the component inputs to the television receiver. The user who is not a technophile may find himself or herself unable to return to the desired satellite or cable channel on the HDMI input after the DVD has been viewed due to the complexities of the remote control device which is involved with a large number of inputs and several modes.
As used herein, the term “user” refers to a consumer who has access to the television receiver after it has been shipped by the manufacturer.
In addition to not having a full understanding of the operation of the remote control device, the user may not be aware of the particular designations of all of the inputs to know which input is supporting, for example, the satellite or cable receiver connected to one of the HDMI inputs. For example, the inputs may be labeled video 1, video 2, video 3, component 1, component 2, component 3, HDMI 1, and HDMI 2. Even if the user understands the operation of the remote control device, he or she may not know which of the named inputs which are displayed on the television display, is the one to which the satellite or cable receiver is connected.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a remote control device for a television receiver which enables the user to rapidly and easily find a desired mode and/or input for displaying the output of a selected electronic component.